happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Lumpy and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends. Overview Lumpy is like a guardian to the friends since he is one of the main adult characters on the show and holds the most professions so it is safe to say he knows a lot of the characters. There have been episodes that have made Lumpy out as selfish such as in Wingin' It, where he took all the parachutes. But overall, Lumpy is a well-liked character. However his stupidity gets in the way. Relationships Cuddles 250px|thumb Lumpy is shown to be a good friend of Cuddles. He has brought Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy to play in the park, as seen in Spin Fun Knowin Ya and Blast From The Past. In Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow he played with Cuddles and even wanted to celebrate his birthday. Giggles Lumpy and Giggles are great friends that sometimes have quarrels. In I've Got You Under My Skin, Lumpy and Sniffles saved Giggles' life and healed her. In Every Litter Bit Hurts, however, Giggles was angry at Lumpy for harming the environment. Lumpy saving Giggles.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and lumpy.png|A rare time Giggles isn't so friendly with him Genies.jpg Toothy Lumpy and Toothy are seen as friends most of the time, but however they still do have problems. In Strain Kringle, Toothy throws a snowball at Lumpy causing him to throw a rock. In We're Scrooged!, Lumpy kills Toothy for his body parts. Petunia Lumpy has shown to be friends with Petunia. In You're Bakin' Me Crazy, he attends her birthday party. In Wishy Washy, he does her plumbing. Handy The relationship between Lumpy and Handy is at a neutral level. In Don't Yank My Chain, he arrested him and The Mole because he thought they were thieves. They were also co-workers as seen in Concrete Solution. Sniffles Sniffles and Lumpy can vary between like and hate in the series. While they can be friends at some points, there are times in which the two share a conflict, mostly due to their opposite IQ scores. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Sniffles, Lumpy, and several other characters work together to escape the island they are stranded on. But this comes to an end when Lumpy is thrown off the rocket ship by the other passengers. Under 26.jpg Pet peeve 2.jpg Blue duo.png Nutty Nutty was one of Lumpy's scouts in Take a Hike. He was also a patient of Lumpy's in Chew Said a Mouthful, but it didn't end well when Nutty kidnapped another patient, Toothy. Lumpy made a failed attempt to save Nutty in All Work and No Play. The two are seen playing together in Milk Pong. On a negative side, Nutty attempted to shoplift in Icy You when Lumpy had his tongue stuck in a hot dog roller. One of Nutty's fantasies in A Sucker for Love features the implication of him murdering Lumpy over a box of chocolate. Disco Bear Lumpy and Disco Bear don't interact so much. However in A Change of Heart, Lumpy helped him find a new heart but only managed to get it from a whale instead. In Ipso Fatso, Disco Bear gave Lumpy money when he was hurt. They were also police partners in A Vicious Cycle. Pop and Cub Neither Pop or Cub interact very often with Lumpy. In Stealing the Spotlight, Lumpy is shown to envy them as they decorate their home, prompting him to do the same to his home as challenge. In Spare Tire, Lumpy throws away Pop's smoking pipe. They do get along in a few episodes such as A Vicious Cycle, where Pop invites Lumpy and Disco Bear into his home. Lumpy also cures Cub of a demon in Read 'em and Weep. Flaky Flaky and Lumpy are often good friends. She was included in groups Lumpy lead in From A to Zoo and Take a Hike. In the former episode, he cheered her up by making her a balloon animal and then carried her back to the bus. In the latter, he was horrified seeing Flaky's corpse as a bird nest. Lumpy also nursed Flaky back to health in Party Animal, swiping away Mime's peanuts because of her allergies. Mime Mime and Lumpy don't interact frequently. They were shown to be friends in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, as Lumpy was being entertained with Mime's tricks. Though they weren't in such good terms in Mime To Five, where Lumpy makes Mime clean elephant droppings after being unimpressed with his amazing circus-quality tricks. The Mole Lumpy and the Mole are usually friends. The two are seen alongside each other in episodes such as A Hole Lotta Love and Concrete Solution. Lumpy also gives Mole a seeing-eye-dog in A Sight For Sore Eyes. Sometimes these interactions aren't so friendly, like in Don't Yank My Chain. Russell Lumpy and Russell have shown to be good friends on a number of occasions. In Get Whale Soon, Russell and Lumpy try working together to escape the whale's belly. In Sea What I Found they were both content with finding and sharing sunken treasure. Lifty & Shifty These are some of the few characters that Lumpy dislikes, as shown in episodes like Meat Me for Lunch, Milkin' It, and Junk in the Trunk. Though he may still care about them as seen in The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Lumpy_saving_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|left|thumb|Lifty and Shifty are grateful for being saved. Lifty Shifty not saving Lumpy.png|Lifty and Shifty return their gratitude...until finding Lumpy's wallet and leaving him. Flippy Lumpy and Flippy's relationship can be considered neutral. Lumpy finds him as a friend as shown in By The Seat Of Your Pants. But like all characters, Lumpy is terrified of Flippy's evil side and will not hesitate in killing him if the chance comes by. Splendid Lumpy seems to like Splendid, though they don't interact often. In It's a Snap, Splendid rescues Lumpy. In See What Develops, Splendid is employed by Lumpy. In Breaking Wind, he saves Lumpy again but cares more about his book. Wind 7.jpg|Splendid saves Lumpy, for now. Shake.jpg Cro-Marmot Lumpy and Cro-Marmot are definitely not fond of each other.Their main interaction was in Wipe Out, where they were rivals in the surfing competition. Lumpy was mocking Cro-Marmot most of the episode, while showing off his surfing skills, but in the end, Cro remained on top, not caring about Lumpy's fate. Lammy Lammy is another character that is not regularly on good terms with Lumpy. In A Bit of a Pickle, Lammy tried to explain Flaky's death, but Lumpy tazed her in the eye. Lumpy later killed her in All In Vein, intentionally, along with her friends. He did seem to care about her in All Work and No Play, though did very little to help with her very serious injury. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe